Meet Al
by TheToxicInterest
Summary: Scott mentioned once on the show that he has a little sister, Al (short of Alberta). What happens when he brings Courtney home to meet her? Step inside and meet Al.


**Remember when Scott mentioned his sister Al (short for Alberta), the pig calling champion? The moment she was mentioned, I began to develop a character for her. I wondered, what if Scott brought Courtney home after **_**All-Stars**_** to meet his sister?**

**Genre: Family/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Total Drama.**_

* * *

Courtney keeps assuming everything will be fine, but Scott just keeps twitching nervously. She's used to that, but in this moment, it just seems excessive.

"I'm just meeting your sister," she insists. "You told me you guys get along. It's not like I'm meeting your parents."

"You can _never_ meet those godless ass holes," replies Scott. She doesn't know how bad Scott's parents are, but if he's this serious, she figures they must be pretty bad.

"I know. You told me." Courtney puts a hand on his shoulder. "Twenty-three times, actually."

"You counted?"

"You don't know me very well yet, do you?"

They're outside the barn now. Scott's demeanor quickly shifts- all nerves seem to disappear, and a bored, cold stare is in place of the usual dopey smile he gives her. Courtney absently wonders which version is the real Scott...

"Yo, Al, I brought her," Scott calls as they walk into the barn.

"Brought who?" some girl's voice calls out.

"My girlfriend, Courtney."

"Is that the Goth or the prep?"

"The prep." Scott rolls his eyes.

"Figures. The Goth seems like a dyke."

When she catches sight of Courtney's dropped jaw, Al shrugs one shoulder carelessly. "Sorry 'bout that. No one in our family is politically correct, and I don't give a shit enough to try."

The girl standing before Courtney is maybe two inches taller than Scott, despite being two years younger. Her red hair is matted, tied up in a messy, lazy ponytail that Courtney knows must have only taken a second to put up. She's wearing overalls with nothing underneath, and her fake smile perfectly mirrors her brother's.

But Courtney assumes the smile is real, and extends out a friendly hand, always trying to be polite (at first).

"It's nice to meet you, Alberta."

Scott's jaw drops as if Courtney just yelled 'fuck' in a church during the sermon.

Al's smile drops for half a second, her nostrils flair. Then, it's right back to the grin.

"Scott, let me and Courtney get better acquainted," she says.

"I'm not gonna-"

"You _promised me._" She cuts him off, stressing the two words as though they hold the meaning of life. Scott glares; Al shoots one right back. Courtney fears they're going to come to punches right there (or start stabbing each other with pitch forks, or any other number of dangerous farm tools...).

But instead, Scott shrugs and walks out nonchalantly. "She's all yours, sis."

Al goes back to cleaning a gun Courtney hadn't noticed until then. The wall behind her appears to be full of firearms. The redhead lifts the rifle, pointing it as if aiming for something behind Courtney.

"What do you want with my brother?"

The brunette raises an eyebrow. "I just like him. He's cute. What are you doing with that thing?"

"You got real big pupils."

Courtney's eyes widen. She's caught between making a good first impression and defending herself from a gun-wielding farmgirl. She pushes her fear to the side, though, and smiles even wider.

"Scott's really a nice guy. A little on the dim side, but I can tell he genuinely likes me."

"Wait, what?" Al raises an eyebrow, smiles.

"Um... He genuinely likes me?"

"Yeah, he's a really good actor, isn't he?"

Courtney rolls her eyes. So many times she's heard the lines that Scott's using her that she doesn't even care anymore.

"Can you please put that rifle down?" she asks, mentally surveying the entire barn. She takes note of every tool near her and how to use it as a weapon, every exit that she can take...

Her odds aren't good, but she won't even admit that to herself. But Al knows. She continues to grin, looking almost psychotic.

"You've got a _really_ tiny nose," the redhead states. "Kind of looks like a... bulls-eye."

"What are you-?" _No._

"Bye, Courtney."

And Al pulls the trigger.

Courtney's scream pierces the air. When she looks down, she's surprised to see there's no blood... No wound...

"You know what blanks are, city girl?"

Fury surges through her. She glares at Scott's sister, this ginger maniac, with fists clenched. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Al laughs it off, then quickly her gaze turns serious, her blue eyes cold and dark like the bottom of the sea. She doesn't attack Courtney, no. She just puts the gun at her side and demands with a menacing edge:

"Don't call me Alberta."

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
